


Customer Service

by starrywolf101



Series: Owned By Black Hat [2]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Another Villain tried to steal Flug, Fluff and Angst, Flug is a small ball of cuteness, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: Flug and Blackhat are selling a weapon to a villain when she decided she wants Flug instead. Blackhat isn't too happy with this and Flug just doesn't like being the center of attention.





	Customer Service

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Paperhat drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708187) by [Iamacarrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot). 



Flug arrived at his boss's office, he had been summoned to help with a customer. The scientist knocks on a door and enters when he hears Blackhat speak 'come in'. Inside the dark-colored office sat the eldritch and a short, curvy woman, "Just in time doctor, and I see you remembered to bring the product for once," Blackhat chided. Flug swallowed a knot that had been forming in his throat. The lady they were selling to seemed to be just... off. She was rather young, maybe early twenties and dressed in vibrant colors like Demencia, but wore blue and orange instead of pink and green. She had darker skin with curly black hair draped down her back. She wore an orange bandana and blue lipstick. Her clothes weren't revealing but were "sexy" as they clung to her breasts. She wore an orange tank top and blue and orange lined fingerless gloves along with black sweatpants.

Flug pretended to not of noticed her outfit choice and gestured towards the open door, "I-If you follow me th-this way, I-I'll give a-a live demonstration o-of the new vaporizer." Blackhat and the villain followed the doctor out of the office and down the hall. They reached a door that leads into the observation room, inside was a glass window that revealed a unnamed-lesser hero chained to the wall. Flug began to ramble on about how the gun operates, then he pointed it at the hero and shot out a beam of light that raced towards the terrified victim. In the blink of an eye, the hero was replaced with a pile of dust. "Th-this gun only destroys l-living matter, or once living matter, s-so it makes for an easy disposing of. It r-runs off a certain battery that n-needs to be replaced every f-few months. Just contact us and w-we'll ship a new one o-off to you right a-away!"

The customer turns her gaze from Flug and to Blackhat with a devilish grin, "I'll take this one, how much for your scientist?" Blackhat glares down at the small woman in front of him while Flug froze at his spot, petrified. "How much? I'm fairly wealthy so I can pay whatever price you throw at me," the lady repeats, she still wore that nasty grin on her face. Flug just waited for his boss to rip this woman with a death wish into tiny shreds, but instead, he walked over to his scientist. Blackhat grabbed Fug by the collar and violently yanked him to the side. Flug winced at this, even though his boss wasn't outright attacking him anymore, Flug wasn't comfortable being manhandled by the collar. "My pet is not for sale, now you have two choices, you can buy the gun like originally planned and walk out of here in one piece, or you could die right here and now... so what will it be my dear~" Blackhat purred that last part, the grin that was plastered upon the customer's face had fallen, but quickly came back when she glanced at Flug who pulled himself off the floor, wincing from the growing bruises.

"Well Blackhat, what have you asked Flug if he wants to stay here, by the looks of it he isn't getting the best treatment. Just look at him, he's just skin and bones!" the lady cackled, Flug shrank from being called out, "How about we let him pick, if he chooses you, I'll pay for the gun and leave peacefully, if he chooses me, you let him come with me and I'll pay you generously." An evil grin spreads over the eldritch's face as he says "deal". Flug sighs, this isn't what he meant when he prayed for more positive attention, both villains back away from the doctor just enough to not crowd him. The lady coos to Flug about riches, popularity, and respect while Blackhat stays silent, but with a soft grin on his face. Flug rushes over to Blackhat's side and huddles close to the cold figure. A look of shock crosses over the woman's face as Blackhat gently pets the top of the scientist's head. The demon chuckles as he can guess what she's thinking.

"A pet will always be loyal to those they deem master, now you have a vaporizer to pay for," Blackhat announced, the villain grumbled as she pulled out her cash and hands it over to Blackhat in exchange for her weapon and a spare battery. Blackhat leads her to the door as Flug clings to his jacket sleeve, the customer left and all was silent. Flug was the first to break the silence, "How could you put me in the spotlight like that! " Flug fumed, he wasn't very keen on being made an item to bid on. Blackhat held Flug's chin up and pecked a kiss on the place his forehead is from beneath the bag. "I did that because I knew you weren't gonna leave, and no that isn't a threat." Blackhat responded, "You're so cute when you're mad, doctor!" Flug pulled the bag on his head further down to try to hide his heavily blushed face.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love Iamacarrot's paperhat drabbles. /)^3^(\
> 
> Also, sorry for this being short. I just wanted a cute story where everything ends well. This won't always be the case though...


End file.
